Vongola
by Dayana Farfalla
Summary: todos conocemos la primera generación Vongola pero... ¿que paso antes de que se formara? ¿como se conocieron sus miembros de esta, tan famosa y poderosa familia? a que llego para que formaran parte de la mafia? bueno este fic contara
1. Giotto

Ciaossu! Se me ocurrió esto mientras pensaba en la primera generación de vongola, jamás pasaron como se formo a grandes detalles, la vida de ellos y como se conocieron etc, así que por qué no hacer una! ^^

* * *

En una mansión grande y lujosa, yacía una mujer de largos cabellos dorados, muy hermosa y joven, en una cama matrimonial en una habitación muy espaciosa , y elegante, en su regazo se encontraba un pequeño bebé de cabellos rubios, durmiendo dulcemente envuelto en mantas muy suaves,; la mujer sonreía gentilmente al ver a su hijo recién dado a luz

Una puerta se abrió rápidamente, pero suavemente

-Aida! _ entro veloz un hombre de cabellos castaños con unos hermosos ojos azul cielo – lo siento no llegue a tiempo, surgió algo imprevisto y… _ lagrimas se podían asomar de los ojos azules del hombre al ver a su hijo por primera vez

-si.. el es nuestro hijo , Gennaro _ dijo la mujer

- es hermoso con la madre _ dijo el varón acercándose a ellos

- y tan tranquilo como su padre _ agrego su esposa

- Aida, ¿cómo le pondremos? _ pregunto mientras lo tomaba tiernamente en sus brazos

-¿tan pronto Gennaro? _ dijo Aida sonriendo

-¿ que tiene de malo? Así se acostumbrara _ contesto Gennaro

- mmm… que tal… Adriano _ hablo Aida

- muy simple, _ dijo Gennaro, - el será el heredero, así que mejor… Giotto

-se oye bien, _ comento Aida

-sí, te llamaras Giotto, Giotto Bivalvo _ dijo Gennaro mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la pequeña frente del bebé y darle uno a su bella esposa

.

.

* * *

Lo sé corto xD pero esto la pequeña introducción, en el próximo pienso ponerlo ya un poco más grande y comenzare con G, espero le haya gustado ^^

u.u no he podio con Tutoria, bueno ya casi, solo le falta un toque mío y de mi musa rara xD , pero lo subiré pronto n.n

ciao~


	2. Encuentro

CAMINABA pacientemente por los pasillos de enorme mansión, la jornada había sido agotadora. Unos pasos infantiles corrían hacia al hombre

— ¡padre! _ Grito el niño de cabellos rubios y se lanzo a los brazos del hombre que este recibió abiertamente

— Giotto, ¿has estudiado? _ se limito a preguntar

— si padre _ contesto sonriente

— llegas temprano Gennaro _ llamo una voz femenina

— sí, Aida _ se dirigió el hombre a su esposa y esta sonrió

—Hm…veras amor, Giotto ya tiene 10 años ¿Por qué no lo llevamos a que conozco la cuidad?_ sonriendo

— prepara el carruaje tu _ dijo el hombre

— quisiera pasar desapercibida, además quiero ir a ver a una vieja amiga que no veo desde hace mucho_ dijo la mujer con una mirada y unos ojos un "por favor". El hombre suspiro

— de acuerdo, pero esta vez no iré contigo, estoy un poco cansado

—gracias cariño _ sonrió la mujer y dirigió su mirada al niño

— ven, conocerás la cuidad _ dijo la mujer

— ¡oh de verdad! ¡Gracias! _ contesto alegre el niño, ya que era la primera vez que salía del palacio y quería saber cómo era aquel lugar que las sirvientas le contaban

.

.

.

— ¡wow es increíble! _ exclamo el niño mientras iba tomado de la mano de su madre viendo las casas, los puestos la gente ir y venir, los carruajes pasar, un payaso que veía a lo lejos hacer cosas graciosa para los niños

— ¿verdad que si?_ apoyo la madre

— ¡sí! La ama de llaves me contaban de cómo era, pero es más bonito verlo con tus propios ojos_ decía el niño mientras veía con un brillo en sus ojos azules

— cuando era joven, solía salir a la cuidad a despejarme _ dijo la mujer con una mirada nostálgica

— ¿crees que pueda yo también salir? _ pregunto Giotto

—eso depende de ti Giotto_ dijo su madre mientras acariciaba su rubio cabello

— ¿pero madre, para que las capuchas? _ observo refiriéndose a las blancas capuchas de tela gruesa que ambos tenias

—no es nada Giotto, solo asegúrate de cubrir tu cabello al menos hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino

—sí _ asistió inocentemente el niño, no comprendía muy bien pero si su madre lo decía estaba bien

El niño no podía de estar maravillado al ver tanta gente en los puestos, eso era algo diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Después de caminar un rato, llegaron a un lugar un poco diferente, desolado, su madre se detuvo en cierta casa. Una puerta de madera y a simple vista la casa se veía muy pequeña. La mujer toco suavemente mientras el niño miraba los alrededores, todas las casas eran pequeñas, algunas en malas condiciones y otras se notaba que no vivía nadie, el picaporte de la puerta se movió, y en un ligero empuje se abrió la puerta mostrando a una mujer de cabello negro brillante, ojos verde esmeralda y una mirada muy amable

— ¡Aida! _ exclamo la azabache al ver a su vieja amiga después de mucho tiempo de no verla, le dio un cálido abrazo que la rubia no dudo en recibir

— ¿Cómo has estado Fiorella?_ pregunto sonriente la mujer rubia

—pasa… ah! ¿Así que este es tu pequeño bambino eh?_ dijo sonriendo al infante rubio

—mucho gusto soy Giotto_ dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia

— Oh y tan educado _ observo la mujer —soy Fiorella, mucho Giotto _ dijo sonriéndole haciendo pasar al rubio a la pequeña casa, que a pesar de ser humilde y con pocas cosas, era modesta, linda, tranquila. A Giotto le agradaba le daba un aire hogareño haciendo que se sintiera relajado, nunca había visto una casa diferente a la suya.

—ya está listo el Té _ dijo la mujer mientras se acercaban todos a la pequeña mesa, dejando caer el delicioso liquido color rojizo en las tazas de porcelana con ligeros adornos de flores. La mujer rubia tomo una taza y con delicadeza se la llevo a sus labios, después separar la taza y sonreír

—tan delicioso como lo haces Fiorella _ elogio la rubia

—gracias, es tu favorito _ afirmo la azabache

—oye, _ llamo ligeramente y con la vista se refirió a Giotto que observaba a unos niños jugar

—Giotto _ llamo con voz gentil — ¿quieres ir a jugar?

— ¡oh! ¿De veras? _ pregunto muy ilusionado

—claro_ afirmo su madre

— ¿y me puedo quitar la capucha? _ pregunto el niño, la mujer procedió a observar a su alrededor para después sonreír

—sí, adelante

— ¡waaaa gracias! _ exclamo Giotto saliendo disparado y bajar la capucha de su cabellera rubia

—aquí no los reconocerán _ dijo Fiorella

—si _ contesto la madre

.

.

.

El niño se dirigió a hacia el grupo de niños que jugaban, cuando algo llamo su atención, el sonido de una madera arder, dirigió su mirada y pudo ver, salir humo de cierto callejón, dirigió su camino ahí, cerca de callejón vio que no había pared si no que podía divisar un rio y vio un pescado siendo cocido en la leña

— vaya, nunca creí que un pescado pudiera cocerse de esa manera _dijo el rubio acercándose pero una piedra roso por su níveo rostro, haciendo que retrocediera un poco y dirigir su mirada a la dirección del la piedra y ver a un niño de su edad de cabellos pelirrojos, ojos color magenta y en su piel poseía un tatuaje de ramas en su mejilla derecha. Este tenía su cuerpo lleno de heridas y con un pequeño arco de ramas y en lugar de flechas eran piedras

— ¿así que vienes por mi comida eh? ¡Esto lo conseguí yo! ¡No dejare que te lo lleves! _ grito el pelirrojo

—no yo…

— ¡cállate! ¡Y lárgate!

—de acuerdo me..

— ¿que tenemos aquí? Es el chico sin pordiosero que sabe ni su nombre jajaja _ dijo una voz que era uno de un grupo de chicos mas grandes que ellos con palos en los manos, con obvias intenciones de causar pelea

— ¡tú de nuevo! _ grito el pelirrojo sosteniendo mas fuerte su arco, en su mirada se podía ver la rabia que desprendía al oírlo y verlos

— ¡por favor! No puedes contra nosotros, somos mayores que tu, mejor deja de resistirte y sírvenos

— ¡claro que no! _ grito y lanzo una piedra en el rostro de el chico, haciendo que este se enfureciera y se abalanzara con el palo, lo golpeara haciendo que le pelirrojo cayera en el rio

—te dije claramente, no puedes con nosotros _ se mofo el niño y todos los demás se acercaron a el

— ¡oigan! _ grito el rubio llamando la atención de todos

— ¿Qué niñito?

—no es justo que se metan con el siendo menor que ustedes y más si son muchos contra uno

— ¿y qué vas a hacer? Estoy seguro que no te meterías por él, no querrás lastimarte niño mimado

—¿por qué no se meten conmigo y lo dejan?_ dijo el rubio sonriéndoles

— ¡mira! ¡No juegues con nosotros! _ grito el niño atacando al rubio en su rostro, lo cual este lo recibió, aprovechando eso, tomo el palo y con él lo golpeo al niño mandándolo al rio; el niño ya en el rio comenzó a llorar para después incorporarse y salir corriendo gritando el típico "¡mamá!" Junto con todos los demás. Giotto sobó levemente su mejilla herida para después dirigir su mirada al pelirrojo

— ¿estás bien?_ pregunto ofreciendo su mano para ayudar a levantarlo

—yo no pedí tu ayuda _ dijo mirando hacia el otro lado

—es verdad, lo siento _ dijo este sonriendo, luego el pelirrojo acepto su mano para poder levantarse

.

.

Se encontraba el pelirrojo en el sol, con la ropa mojada junto al pescado, este dio un estornudo, el rubio cerro los ojos para después quitarse la capucha y colocársela al chico

—soy Giotto, mucho gusto ¿y tu? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—yo… no lo se…

* * *

Chachan! Que tal? Owo ya lo tenía hecho en libreta pero… xD la flojera es fuerte

Jujujuju por que no sabe su nombre? Será que nunca tuvo? Que creen que pasara? OwO

Ne, nutran y inspiren a mi musa con sus lindos reviews! ^^

ciao!


End file.
